thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation "Hades" Quick Strike Cruiser
Name: Hades Class Quick Strike Cruiser Craft: Orion Station Shipyards Hades Class Quick Strike Cruiser Type: Strike Carrier Scale: capital Length: 777 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 150; skeleton: 15/+10 Passengers: 36 passengers; 144 Hospital beds; & 360 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 12,800 metric tons Consumables: 106 months Primary Jump Drive: x1 Secondary Jump Drive: x10 Tertiary Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 5D+2 Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 55 / 1D+1 *Scan: 110 / 2D+2 *Search: 165 / 4D *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Weapons *'4 Dual Offensive Lasers' : Fire Arc: 4 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 7D+2 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D+2 *'Enhanced Plasma Cannon' : Fire Arc: 1 turret Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+1 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/30/60km Damage: 12D *'10 Dual Heavy Long Range Tachyon Guns' : Fire Arc: 10 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+1 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Enhanced Long Range Image Recognition (ELRIR) Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 port, 1 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-18/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 2-36/90/180km Ammo: 100 per launcher Damage: 10D+1 *'6 Lance Heavy Torpedo Launcher Bays' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 2-8/20/40km Ammo: 50 per launcher Damage: 16D *'1 Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-5/12/24 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/24/48km Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D+1 Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pods: 2; 93 person capacity Ship Complement *F-106/A Piranha Scout Fighter: 6 *F/A-105/A Tigershark Medium Multi-Purpose Fighter: 6 *F-110 Wasp Interceptor/Anti-Bomber: 6 *F-109/B Vampire Class-A Space Superiority Fighter: 6 *TB-80 Devastator Class-A Torpedo Bomber: 6 *SR-51 Seahawk Space Early Warning/Space Warning and Control System Craft: 6 *SAR-23 Condor SAR/Refueling Shuttles: 4 *Hercules Marine Shuttles: 2 Description: The Hades-class Quick-strike Cruiser is a cruiser-class capital ship that served under the Terran Confederation fleet in the Wing Commander universe. The first appearances of these cruisers were in the computer game Wing Commander: Prophecy. In the Wing Commander Universe, the Confederation introduced the new Hades-class Quick-strike Cruiser in 2681 and was first seen in the Secret Ops expansion for the computer game Wing Commander: Prophecy. The TCS Cerberus was the first Hades-class cruiser introduced. In Secret Ops, Lance Casey and several of his fellow pilots from the TCS Midway are transferred to the TCS Cerberus to aid the cruiser in several assignments that involved new Nephilim threats. The TCS Cerberus was instrumental in the elimination of the Nephilim threat in the Proxima system. The Hades-class Quick-strike Cruiser was a big improvement over the older Confederation Cruisers. Although not as large and heavily armed as the Plunkett-class Heavy Artillery Cruiser, these cruisers performed their tasks extremely well, which were performing quick-strikes for almost any kind of assignments. These cruisers were equipped ten dual Tachyon cannon turrets, four laser turrets, and a single Mark IV Heavy Plasma Cannon, one of Confed's newest weapons. Unlike older Confederation capital ships, the Hades Quick-strike cruisers were equipped with missile payloads that included four Image Recognition missiles and six standard capital ship torpedoes. A Hades-class cruiser can also house thirty starfighters, four transport shuttles, and two Marine boarding crafts. It is uncertain if these quick-strike cruisers were mass-produced for the Confederation fleet like the Plunkett-class Heavy Artillery Cruisers and Murphy-class Destroyers. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Hades-Class Quick Strike Cruiser *Wing Commander Information Center: Hades-class Quick Strike Cruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 410-411) *thedemonapostle